


Something More Positive

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: Optimism, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: Ruby Rose will always be my Batwoman, but the show must go on.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Something More Positive

**Author's Note:**

> This is me coming to terms with the new Batwoman.

**Ruby Rose** will always be my **Batwoman** , but the show must go on and this is my shout out to **Caroline Dries** and **Javicia Leslie** , you go and make the best damn show you can possibly make and have fun doing it, that's all I ask. Make Ryan Wilder worthy of wearing the cowl, let her be a beacon of hope and diversity like Kate is. Whether we see Kate again or not Gotham will have a guardian. After crying it out I have come to accept that this is the direction the show is going to take, it still hurts but I have to live with the fact that we can't always get what we want. If either Caroline or Javicia get this, good luck. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading, writing this down has helped me come to terms with the new casting, and I'm open to it.


End file.
